2nd Dimension
|image = 1280x800 wallpapers DC.jpg |location = |population = Possibly the same as 1st dimension |type = |otherleader =Dictator |language = Presumably, the same as the first dimension |first = Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension |last = Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension |mayor = |otherlead = Doofenshmirtz family (Tri-State Area only, during some time)|caption = The Resistance in front of the 2nd Dimension Tri-State Area |citizens = The same as the 1st dimension, though with different personalities, skills and lives}}The , also known as the Second Dimension, is one of at least 25 dimensions. This dimension and the one that appeared in "Lost in Danville", seem the only dimensions that are parallel versions of the 1st Dimension. Information The only place seen in this dimension is the 2nd Dimension Tri-State Area, which the 2nd Dimension's Doofenshmirtz family are the rulers. The family patriarch 2nd Heinz enforced his family's dictatorship by using his army of Norm-Bots and his new general Perry the Platyborg. Due to his power, the Tri-State Area modeled after 2nd Heinz himself and its citizens wear Dooferalls, clothing that is compulsory to wear. The 2nd Dimension seems more technologically advanced than its 1st Dimension counterpart, although said technology used is to keep people in check instead of benefiting its population. There is a group of people called The Resistance, which consists of the 2nd Dimension counterparts of Phineas and Ferb's friends that fight against the Doofenshmirtz family's dictatorship (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Also, the family matriarch 2nd Charlene had captured several of O.W.C.A.'s animal agents and turned them into cyborgs during their family's reign, and ever since then, the animal cyborgs have been secretly enforcing the Doofenshmirtz family's rule for five years ("Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension"). Differences with The 1st Dimension ﻿ The first dimension is one of the 23 dimensions. It is where the Phineas and Ferb cartoon happens. There are few moments where another dimension got shown or mentioned, most notable is in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. The only observable difference between it and the second dimension is that in the first dimension First dimension Doofenshmirtz never lost Choo-Choo, that making him less evil, so that he never took over the Tri-State Area. But now that 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz found Choo-Choo and lost his "true evil", these two dimensions could be almost the same again. Known Civilians The Flynn-Fletcher family *Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension) ♦ *Ferb Fletcher (2nd Dimension) ♦ *Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension) ♦ *Perry the Platyborg ♦♦ *Linda Flynn-Fletcher (2nd Dimension) *Lawrence Fletcher (2nd Dimension) ♦ designates a character that is also in the Resistance. ♦♦ designates a character that used to work for Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated *Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) *Norm Bots *Charlene Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) *Peter the Pandaborg *Tony Marzulo O.W.C.A. *Francis Monogram (2nd Dimension) ♦♦ *Carl Karl (2nd Dimension) *Pinky the Chihuahuaborg ♦♦ *Terry the Turtleborg ♦♦ *several other animal cyborgs ♦♦ ♦♦ designates a character that used to work for Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Resistance *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension) *Buford Van Stomm (2nd Dimension) *Baljeet Tjinder (2nd Dimension) *Jeremy Johnson (2nd Dimension) *Firestorm Girls **Gretchen (2nd Dimension) **Holly (2nd Dimension) **Milly (2nd Dimension) **﻿Ginger (2nd Dimension) **Adyson Sweetwater (2nd Dimension) **Katie (2nd Dimension) Others *Irving Du Bois (2nd Dimension) Appearances *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" pl:Drugi wymiar es:Segunda Dimensión pt-br:2ª Dimensão Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:S Category:2nd Dimension Category:Dimensions